


Take me home

by oimpe



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Author doesn’t know the architecture of the rye house in new dawn, English is not the authors first language, carmina rye is a good kid, junior deputy is male, junior deputy is the judge, narrator is kinda self aware, slice of life??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimpe/pseuds/oimpe
Summary: Ever since the fall of eden, the twins and Joseph, the ryes took in the judge.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> New dawn made me cry

Ever since the fall of eden, the twins and Joseph, the ryes took in the judge. Not on the expense of nick and Kim, no they didn’t much know or like him, in fact they didn’t much like him in Carminas company at all. But Carmina asked, no, begged her parents for them to do so and in the process , not telling them who he was in respect of the ex deputy’s privacy, 

The first to break the thick silence after carminas suggestion was Nick  
“Carmina do you know who- what he is? A Peggie. A Peggie! In our home?-“

“-dad I know but he’s all alone and-“

Nick begged to fucking differ  
“What about the captain?”

“No! I already asked him! Dad? Please! Isn’t prosperity all about growth?”  
Carmina being the reasonable person she is of course tries to find pros in this mess, pros to why they should let their friend- Her godfather into their home. A home they already welcomed him into so many years ago, as another person.

“Not in the sense of a fucking Peggie in our damn home, Carmina!”

 

“Nick-“  
Kim tended to think about things before talking, nick did too... sometimes...

“Do you know what they did? To people? To our family?”  
Nicks voice cracks as he thinks about all the horrors, all the times he saw his best friend get shot on ground, everytime he has to do an emergency landing, everytime he has to sit and wait for rook to return after one of the seeds has taken him, biting his nails as his leg bounces, radio in hand wondering if this is it, if rooks gone this time and isn’t coming back.

But he always got a call back.

“Dad- please just listen”  
Before Carmina gets a chance to speak—  
Kim sighs, looking defeated “maybe.. maybe she’s right”  
Nick gives his loving wife a look of outright offense “What?!”  
“For all we know he might not have even been alive back then”

Nick takes a moment to think before he makes a counter protest  
“That doesn’t change anything he’s still a Peggie” 

Kim steps a little towards nick her head tilts with her shoulders as she speaks  
“It changes everything nick”  
nick actually looks like he’s considering it?!

“They’ve changed. Joseph is still Joseph that won’t change and the bastard got what he goddamn well deserved” the language of these people... in front of their child no less? for shame.. their swear jar on the counter is filled.  
“The new edeners they’re friendly.. good people, the ones I’ve met, people that just wanted peace and love in their world.  
This man- this judge... if Carmina says he’s fine I believe her. Besides, we have more than enough room, we shouldn’t brush him onto someone else’s shoulders. And I’d feel safer knowing we are the ones to have a constant eye on him if he tries something”  
Carmina knows her mom is now siting off things nick would obviously agree on to get his favor on the matter. she’ll remember to thank her mom later and get her something extra special for her birthday. Good kid.

nick feels deflated he knows she’s right but everytime he closes his eyes he hears people screaming, crying, feels bullets in his skin and hears the radio static stop and a voice come through. A voice he misses so dearly.. one he’s forgotten what sounds like.

but he’s not a hateful man and he knows how to forgive. Not Joseph. Not ever Joseph fucking seed, but the edeners? Maybe.. just maybe..  
“Alright....”  
Kim gives him one of the smiles that made him fall in love in the first place as Carmina gives his cheek a kiss   
“You won’t regret this, I promise! He’s not even that creepy, he only stares a little” a joke to lighten the mood

It kinda works

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this? I’ve got like 5 chapters already finished but I’m not happy with them
> 
> If anyone would wanna beta a horrible author that literally just started writing hit me the fuck up my instagram is @spongezpoon I’m more active there


End file.
